and then she was dead
by Calli Maxwell
Summary: another oneshot from me. She was tired of seeing him suffer. Tired os seeing him pain. Tired of watching the reason for his pain walk around living. Tonight, for it could wait not longer, she would cure him of his pain


"Rise and Shine, Naruto-kun! Time to get up!" I exclaimed, flinging open the curtains to his room, letting the bright rays of sunlight in. Naruto groaned and rolled over, yanking his pillow down over his head. I laughed happily and slapped him right on the ass, smirking as he jumped up and sourly rubbed his assulted left cheek. I giggled and walked over, picking up his orange jumpsuit from the floor and wrinkling my nose. "When was the last time this was washed?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Dunno. Last we-month some time." He answered and I cast him a disgusted gaze, which he just shrugged off.

"Ugh, yuck." I murmered, laying it in the basket that I held under my arm and and went about picking up the other dirty clothes. Naruto had fallen back asleep, after apparently closing the blinds, buried under the blankets. I sighed heavily and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. I gently stroked his hair, smiling as the blonde strands tickled my fingers, bending to kiss him on the cheek. "C'mon, sleepyhead, you can't stay in this slump forever." _She isn't worth it..._I added silently, my mind flashing to a certain Cherry Blossom haired girl, anger flaring in my chest. Raw, untamed, murderous anger.

"Yes I can." Naruto replied, rolling away from me and curling into a ball. I sighed and stood, biting my lower lip and walking toward his door. I looked back at him but he'd made no move that he even acknowledged my leaving, nor was he going too. Silently, I left, the door clicking shut behind me. With Naruto's clothes added to the basket, I walked the streets of Konoha, silently seething to myself and smiling at everyone.

"Oi, Ayo-chan, what are you doing?" I turned at the sound of my name and smiled, waving to Kiba as he jogged up next to me. The Inuzuka boy smiled back and fell into step with me, his hands folded behind his head. I lifted the dirty clothes basket and laughed as Kiba's sensitive nose wrinkled in disgust. "Oh, it's wash month again." I slapped him on the arm and scowled at him.

"Don't be so insensitive." I scolded and he laughed, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, but you know it's true. He's being completely stupid." I sighed, knowing what Kiba said was right, but still unwilling to believe it. Naruto was just...heartbroken. He'd get over it. But how much more time did I have to give him? "It's not like Hinata doesn't still love him. If he'd just get up and live a little, he'd know that. Speaking of the incident, have you talked to Sak-"

"Here's my stop. Bye Kiba!" I smiled cheerfully and hurried alittle too quickly into the laundry houses, slamming the door behind me. I glanced back, feeling alittle bad as Kiba's face fell and he shuffled away, hands in his pockets. Guilt swelled in my chest, but he was about to say her name and he should know not to. You do not, under any cirucumstances, be it bribe, torture or death, mention her name around me. I selected a machine and pulled the little frog of change from my pocket. I stuffed Naruto's clothes, along with some of mine, into the little round opening on the square machine, and started it up. As the clothes swirled around and around, I sat back, pulling out my book.

"Ayo-chan! How nice to see you here!" My body istantly went tense and I felt my fingers curl around the spine of my book, turning ghostly pale. My jaw clenched and I felt the anger pound in my veins. Calming myself, I looked up and smiled, friendly as ever.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Nice to see you as well, just doing abit of Naruto's laundry." I laughed as she started loading her own machine, humming under her breath. When she was finished, she sat next to me, blowning the bubblegum bangs from her eyes.

"It's such a chore! I don't know how you can do all yours plus Naruto's!" She exclaimed and I smiled, shrugging my shoulders and swinging my legs back and forth. I'd politely put away my book, turning to face her as good friends do. We chatted and laughed, waiting for our clothes to be finished, and no one would ever know the thoughts in my mind.

"That's wonderful, Sakura! I'm so happy for you!" _I wish you were dead._

"We definatly have to go sometime! I hear it's a wonderful restaraunt. We could even find us some guys to go with!" _If we go anywhere together, it's to Hell you stupid bitch._

"You should come visit me sometime, you never do anymore. I'm staring to think you don't like me." _Yeah, come over to my house so I can murder you._

"Oh, don't worry about Naruto, he's doing great. Honestly, he's just being a child." _He's dying on the inside because of you. You broke his heart and never even noticed._

It seemed like an eternity before the clothes were finished and we stood to empty our respected machines, only to have transfer them to a dryer. We sat down again, the low hum of the dryer ringing in my ears as our chat began again. My turmoline pink eyes flashed in anger, so quick it was easily missed, as Sakura brought up Sasuke. The way she talked of him, the way her eyes filled with tears at his name, the way she didn't give a shit about Naruto.

I couldn't believe the way she went on, talking about her life and her problems, while I sat there, trying to keep myself from killing her. No, I told myself, not here. Too many people, too many witnesses. I gripped the edge of the bench, feeling my teeth grate together. She was oblivious, ignorant, to anyone else but herself! She had no idea how Naruto cried each night. She had no idea how I had to lay with him, comfort him, to keep him from killing himself. She knew nothing! I growled, my head snapped to her as I zoned back in on her voice.

"Ayo-chan, are you okay?" She asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded, standing to retrieve the freshly dried clothes.

"Of course, Sakura-chan! I must've zoned out there, haha. Gomen, gomen." I laughed and she smiled back, waving as she left. I watched her go, clutching the brim of the laundry basket. I could no longer do this. No longer stand by and do nothing.

_Tonight, Sakura, it must be tonight_.

--

My eyes flashed as I slipped into the window of Sakura's room, completely silent and unnoticed, my feet making no sound as I stepped onto the wooden floor. It was my innocent demenour that often decieved people. They had no idea what lie behind the kind smile I showed everyone, everyday. My long braid swung gently behind my back as I walked over to Sakura's bed, climbing onto the daisy-colored silk sheets. I stradled her waist, feeling her toned stomach against the senstive area between my legs and her msucles flinch instinctively. I bent and ran my hands up her chest, wrapping my long fingers around her neck. Her aquamarine eyes fluttered open and she gazed up in sleepy haze at me.

"A-Ayo-chan?" She asked and I nodded, squeezing my fingers alittle tighter, holding her tighter between my legs. She gasped in suprise and wrapped her hands around my wrists. "What are you doing?"

"Killing you, Sakura." I replied, completely nonchalant, the shadow of a smile spreading across my rosey pink lips. She struggled against my grip, but even with her almost inhuman strenght, she was weaker than I. I held her easily against the bed, slowly increasing the pressure I put on her windpipe, enjoying the way she struggled under me.

"W-why?!" She gasped, her lips colored with the barest hint of blue. I smiled and ran my tongue across her temple, a sudden jolt of adrenalin shooting through my veins as I felt her heartbeat stagger under my tongue. She stiffened, confused as to the almost sexual attention I was giving her, all the while tightening my grip on her neck. I pressed my hips down, grinding against her stomach, a sensual like ecstacy swelling in my body. I'll admit, there was a time I thought her an attractive young woman, but now the sexual pleasure was more from her ever nearing death.

It pleased me, listening to her struggle to breath.

"Because you deserve it, love." I replied, kissing her hard and forcing my tongue into her mouth. She screamed against my lips and I laughed as I pulled back, suddenly pressing my hands down hard and feeling her throat constrict under my fingers. She screamed once more, but it was muddled and raspy, due to the lack of air in her lungs. I laughed, a smile of satisfaction on my lips as he face swelled with blood and her lips turned purple. She gripped my wrists tightly, trying to pry me away, but I would not let her live.

"Ay-Ayo...th-the vil-villagers..." She groaned and I laughed out loud, digging my thumbs into her throat, almost as if I were trying to tear it apart.

"Will never suspect me! No one would suspect kind, sweet, innocent Ayotaru!" I sneered and three things happened at once. Sakura's body spasmed under me, blood splurrted from her lips, and her neck snapped under my fingers.

And then she was dead.

I leaned back and stared into her dead eyes, a smile on my lips, feeling nothing but satisfaction. I slipped from the bed and out of the window, humming to myself as I skipped back to Naruto's house. Once I returned, I changed into my pajamas and lay down beside him, happily wrapping my arms around his waist. He stirred and cracked open an eye, looking down at me.

"Where have you been?" He asked and I smiled up at him, pecking him gently on the lips before snuggling against him.

"Sakura's."


End file.
